runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Merlin's Crystal
Walkthrough Camelot Castle Talk to King Arthur to start the quest. Then talk to Sir Gawain and ask him how Merlin became trapped. Then ask him how to get into Keep LeFaye. Speak with Sir Lancelot to learn more about Keep LeFaye. Speak with Sir Lancelot again until he explains that Keep LeFaye receives deliveries by boat. Keep LeFaye Go to the dock of Catherby and ask Arhein about his deliveries. Get another player to talk to Arhein. While he's distracted, board his ship to stow away on it. Upon arrival, head up two flights of stairs to the top floor and kill Sir Mordred. When Morgan LeFaye appears, spare his life to discover how to break the spell. Go back down one flight of stairs and escape via the emergency escape ladder to the west. Once outside, kill a level-32 bat immediately to the west and pick up the bat bones which it drops, as you will need these later. Black candle Pick up the insect repellent from the house north of Catherby bank, and grab your bucket. Head to the beehives west of Catherby, and use the insect repellent on one, followed by the bucket to get wax. Take the wax to the Candle Maker in the house west of Catherby bank and ask about black candles. Speak to him again with the bucket of wax and he will hand you a black candle. Excalibur Head to the lake south of Taverley and talk to the Lady on the peninsula about Excalibur. Walk into Grum's Gold Exchange in Port Sarim. A beggar will spawn when you try to open the door. Give the beggar the bread, and he will transform to the Lady, who then gives you Excalibur. :If you do this section multiple times, you can obtain multiple Excalibur's with no drop trick necessary. If you do not obtain multiple using this method, you will need to use the drop trick after the quest is finished if you wish to own multiple. Magic words Go to the Chaos Temple in level-11 Wilderness, north of Varrock. Search the altar to find the magic words: "Snarthon Candtrick Termanto." Vanquish the demon Go back to Camelot, and head north-east around the castle until you find a pentagram. Light your black candle with a tinderbox, drop the bat bones on the pentagram, and use the magic words ("Snarthon Candtrick Termanto.") to vanquish the demon. :If you use the wrong words, the demon will attack you for a brief fight, and then disappear. You will be required to get a new black candle to complete the ritual. The bat bones will return to your inventory. :See Glitches for info about an NPC duplication bug regarding the demon Freeing Merlin Head up the castle's south-east tower and use Excalibur on the crystal to free Merlin, and then speak to King Arthur to complete the quest. Rewards *6 Quest Points *Excalibur *Ability to start Hero's Quest Category:Hero's Quest Category:Merlin's Crystal Category:2-person quest